


Narratophilia: A Story of the Eleventh Bookkeeper

by Geonn



Series: The Bookkeeper's Archive [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Eleventh Bookkeeper enjoy a night at the theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narratophilia: A Story of the Eleventh Bookkeeper

**Author's Note:**

> The Bookkeeper is a Time Lord who hunts down rare books for the Library, which was seen in "Silence in the Library" and "Forests of the Dead." A cheat-sheet for the character can be found here: http://geonncannon.livejournal.com/1626938.html
> 
> To answer a reader's question, I think it's just easier to assume every copy of the Bookkeeper (like the Doctor) has a British accent. ~g~

After the Library fell to the Vashta Nerada, I took the opportunity to explore in a way I previously couldn't have. The Librarian was interested only in books, so the oral histories of Shellreel Tide weren't on my agenda. I had always intended to attend a performance of their literature but I'd never gotten around to it. Now with a few centuries of free time to fill I did a quick search to find the best-reviewed piece of writing in their history. 

On the way I stopped by the Stormcage. I watched River make her escape, which was in and of itself entertainment worth buying a ticket to see, and we set out. Shellreel Tide's fashions were unique to say the least, so nothing in the wardrobe was appropriate. Another problem was that my TARDIS required an alternate disguise when it was parked. The quiet little corner shop I had grown accustomed to over the past eleven hundred years wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous on a world without bookstores.

So when I landed I set the chameleon circuit to resemble a defunct furniture store, complete with paper on the front windows and the door. River and I dressed in the simplest fashions my wardrobe offered and bought outfits appropriate for the evening at a local boutique. I think the seamstress realized something was a little off with us, but she was friendly enough and welcomed our business without comment. I ended up with a sheath that covered my large breasts and draped down to mid-thigh, cinched at the waist so that the skin from my shoulder to my hip was bare. River, in her gown of shimmering ribbons that offered hints of the skin underneath every time she moved, raised an eyebrow in fierce approval. I wagged a finger at her to behave, adding a smile because I knew it was a lost cause.

River and I met as adversaries. Our paths crossed because of the damned Doctor, the man who had let my precious Library die. I set out to make him pay for what he'd taken from me but I found River instead. She was a mystery with a book full of secrets, a book that I stole out of spite. I read it and discovered the true sorrow of the Doctor. I had sworn revenge because I lost my world; he found a way to move on when he lost everyone. I couldn't even bring myself to hate him for destroying Gallifrey. 

She was the one who convinced me to enjoy my retirement. I didn't have to concern myself with the Librarian's list of books (not that I'd ever taken it as anything more than a guideline for my journeys), so I could go wherever and whenever I wanted. It seemed only fair that I bring River along for the more promising jaunts. She always had ways of making me glad she came, and I blushed while thinking of some of the more memorable moments. Ananil City was vivid in my thoughts. 

When we left the shop, River slipped her arm around mine. Her hair was done up in a series of complicated ringlets, while my bright red hair was concealed beneath a circular black hat that hung a veil down over my face so that only my lips and chin were exposed. Though River told me she couldn't see my eyes, I could see perfectly well through the cloth. She touched the beaded end of the veil and lifted it, peeking underneath to see my eyes. I winked at her and she smiled.

"So, my dear Bookkeeper. What are we viewing today?"

"The title is _S.W. 6299._ "

"Sounds positively riveting."

I swatted the back of her hand. "It's how the Shellers identify the works. Of course each oration has unofficial identifiers. Today we shall be viewing a tale colloquially referred to as the Tale of Xaeshon Landao and the Fountain that Foretells His Troubles."

River sniffed derisively. "I think I prefer _S.W. 6299_."

I grinned and led her to the amphitheatre. We purchased our tickets and ascended to our seats, one thing that seemed to be a constant throughout the universe. Clothing and hairstyles could be radically different, but seating and housing had a refreshing permanence. One accent that I particularly liked was that each section was enclosed within wings that could be moved outward to allow you to sit beside your companion and feel as if you were all by yourselves. River and I sat, thighs brushing together through the thin material of our new outfits, and laced our fingers together as we waited for the show to begin.

"How have you been enjoying retirement?"

"More than I thought. And I've hardly retired." I stroked the skin of her palm with my finger. "We are very alike, Dr. Song. Just because you're imprisoned doesn't mean you've ceased your adventures. And simply because I am no longer employed is no reason to rest on my laurels. Perhaps one day I'll settle down. I'll turn my TARDIS into a quiet cabin in a snowy wood and finally read some of these books I've risked life and limb for."

River smiled. "There are a few I can definitely recommend."

"I look forward to that."

The lights dimmed, and two torches onstage were lit. The audience fell silent as a man stepped between them and into the light. His title was _aoidos_ , though the story he was set to share was not technically a poem and wouldn't be sung. He was nude save for a small pouch that covered his naughty bits, and I cooed as River stroked my hand. 

"Behave, Riv'," I whispered.

"Welcome. I am your host for this evening, and I present _S.W. 6299._ " He stepped back out of the light and black-garbed assistants rushed forth. They draped him in a flowing tunic, a belt was tightened at his waist, and a walking stick was placed in his hand. He returned to the light and spoke in a loud, echoing voice.

"Behold the tale of XL, a wanderer and vagabond by trade. A man made evil by circumstance, but still pure in his soul. He became a thief out of necessity, stole only from those who could afford it, and never more than he needed at the time. But his crimes were many, in order to provide shelter and food, and soon he was a hunted man. So he fled into the foothills that surrounded his town..."

The _aoidos_ described the beginning of XL's tale, how he had fled his home and tried to live a new life in the woods. He hunted for his own food, built his own shelter, and kept his distance from anyone who might have recognized him for his past crimes. One morning he discovered a hot springs in a cave near his home and decided to take a quick bath in the naturally warm waters. As he did, a beautiful woman appeared on the shoreline. She was, the host explained, the Spirit of the Lake.

He stepped out of the lights and was redressed, this time wrapped in a sheer gown with a black wig placed upon his head. I was stunned by the transformation as he stepped forward. Anyone who arrived late would certainly believe it was a woman on stage.

"I am the spirit of these waters." He brushed his hand over his suddenly impressive bodice. "It has been far too long since I have had any visitors. I have existed in solitude for many years simply waiting for someone to discover me..."

I felt River looking at me, and I was grateful for the opaque veil covering my eyes. I squeezed her hand, and she covered our joined fingers with her other hand as the story continued.

"I will bestow great things upon you, kind sir, but it has been far too long since I've felt another's touch. Please, sir. Rise from the waters and place your hands upon me."

River's hand moved up over my wrist, stroking the soft skin there. I trembled as apparently disembodied hands began to massage the _aoidos_. He rolled his head back, the wig of his current character falling behind his head like a wave. His lips parted and he released a keening moan, rolling his hips wantonly. Despite the impressive pouch that had drawn River's attention at the beginning of the recitation, now the pubis appeared smooth. 

I turned to look at River as the _aoidos_ moaned and sighed, continuing the story though I lost the thread. River looked at me again and we came together as if cued by the story. Her tongue parted my lips and dipped into my mouth. It was a fleeting kiss, passionate but over much too soon, and I retreated to my own seat and faced forward. I could where her lipstick had smudged mine, but I didn't dare wipe it away. 

The story continued, as XL and the naiad explored each other's bodies. An invisible hand groped the naiad's breast, while the pouch was pushed aside to reveal the XL's erection. My face became flushed and I looked at River from the corner of my eye. She was transfixed, her breath quickening as the _aoidos_ stroked himself to full erection. His voice remained steady, however, as he described their joining. River glanced at me, eyes dark with passion.

It was all the invitation I needed.

Slipping my hand from hers without drawing protest, I extended two fingers and brushed my tongue quickly along the tips. Once, twice, thrice, making certain they were wet before I reached between River's legs. She inhaled once, just before I made contact, and then exhaled slowly as my middle finger pressed against her sex. 

"Ah," she whispered, tensing against my side, squirming slightly as her fingers stroked my arm. I turned more toward her, watching her reactions. I breathed in the scent of her perfume as I leaned close, my veil bumping her nose as I pushed one finger inside of her. She threaded her arm around mine, pulling up the hem of my shift dress and stroking my inner thigh. I bit my bottom lip at the tease and pressed my cheek against hers.

The story continued in astounding detail as XL made love to the desperate naiad. All around us I could hear clothing being removed, and it suddenly became very apparent why Shellreel fashion was so readily removable. With my free hand I took River's wrist and guided it higher, whimpering when she touched me. She made a sound of approval and circled my clit, prompting me to curl my finger to better thrust.

"Darling," she whispered into my ear.

On-stage, the _aoidos_ neared the end of his/her/its self seduction. I pressed the heel of my hand against River's mound and added a second finger, and she rested her head on my shoulder as she mimicked the caress. I stretched one foot out in front of me, toes curling in my sandal, and I held my breath in a futile attempt to hold off orgasm. I was trembling, but I wanted River to climax first. I bit my tongue and closed my eyes, listening to the androgynous sounds issuing from the stage.

River came with a muttered curse, calling me all sorts of names for winning our little challenge and I rewarded her with an orgasmic sigh. She pressed her lips to River's cheek, leaving smears of their mingled lipstick on the dark skin. "River... I'm coming. Make me come for you, my darling River."

After we finished, we became more aware of the sounds around us. Other couples were completing their own fun, and the air smelled of sex and sweat. It was enough to make me blush, and almost enough to make me crave another round. But I restrained myself and slipped my palm against River's, extending my wet fingers to press against hers. She chuckled throatily and rested her head on my shoulder again.

The naiad, in return for XL's continued visits (as if he needed further incentive), promised to tell him how he would fare in everyday situations. If he would be successful in business ventures, if he would be lucky with fate, how he could be in the right place at the right time to make money. River whispered stories to me as our interest in the tale waned, and she stroked my breasts through my gown. When her hand drifted lower, I scolded her. Our next encounter would be aboard the TARDIS, in comfort, where we could properly see to each other's needs. 

The story ended with XL becoming the richest man in the city - regardless of the outstanding warrants for his arrest, it would seem - and building his new estate to surround the naiad's cave. And in the end, everyone was happy and contented with their lives. We departed the theatre with the rest of the crowd and took the long way back to the TARDIS. Shellreel was on a peninsula, so the ocean breeze came from both east and west to ruffle our hair. I was forced to take off my cap because the veil made it too dark to see.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my love?"

"Hm. Yes. But it had little to do with the story."

I smiled. "Yes, I don't quite know what happened. The TARDIS records clearly indicated it was one of the most beloved stories ever produced on this world. Perhaps the literature of this planet is all prurient."

"Perhaps. Maybe that's why no one ever bothered to commit the stories to paper." She stroked my arm. "Although I must say... there _is_ something to be said for oral traditions. In fact, I can think of one right now that I'd be thrilled to honor."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Unfortunately it is a tradition that can only be enjoyed by two."

I hmmed. "Well, I suppose the night is young. Perhaps I can find the time to see this 'oral tradition' of yours. I must say I'm most intrigued."

"There's no need to be. You are _quite_ talented in this area, if memory serves."

"Well, then. Let us make haste to the TARDIS. Perhaps being behind closed doors will loosen your tongue."

River chuckled. "Oh, my dear, you've no idea."

I laughed and led her along the streets of Shellreel, taking a shortcut back to where we had left the TARDIS. I had a feeling the evening's entertainment would far outweigh what we'd seen in the theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote for which version of the Bookkeeper I should write about next! http://geonncannon.livejournal.com/1643442.html


End file.
